


Warrior: The Legend of The Seraph

by Crazykat100



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: You cant avoid destiny. It will find you no matter what. Dreams Haunt Quasimodo. Dreams of darkness and a mysterious girl. When makes some new friends he learns that they are not what they seem. When He travels to another world to help his friends he finds his destiny hidden deep in the woods. Can he save this world from the encroaching darkness that threatens to swallow it whole!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My God, I just love She-Ra. I have a huge crush on Catra. As much as I like Quasi I love Catra. She's a sassy Queen! I love her and Adora's relationship and I decided to make this here's the first chapter. So without further Adu, I give you...Warrior: The Legend of The Seraph!

Have you ever wondered about your destiny. Have you ever wondered what you were meant to do. Have you ever felt as like you didn't belong. Like….You were supposed to be somewhere else? That is how I've felt for most of my life. I had no idea how right I was.

Quasimodo tossed and turned in his sleep. A voice called out to him. "Quasimodo" He flinched as he tried to shut the voice out. "Quasimodo" Leave me alone! He pleaded but the voice grew louder. "Quasimodo" I Said Leave Me Alone! He looked around the room puzzled his eyes coming to rest on the concerned faces of three stone gargoyles.

"Another bad dream?" Laverne asked him. No! I-I'm fine. "You don't look fine!" Said Hugo frowning. "I SAID I'M FINE!" He sighed. I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled. I-Its just that….This happens every night and I cant even remember what the dreams where about.

This has been going on for weeks. "I….I don't know what to do." Your scared we understand. Said Victor. But you need to tell someone. W-Who? "You should talk to Esmeralda." You need to tell her; She might be able to help.

"I-I don't want to bother" her. I'll be fine. At least consider it. Quasimodo sighed. I'll be fine. Trust me. But Quasi continued to have a restless night. The next day he realized he had no choice but to talk to Esmeralda. Tired and exhausted he walked to the Court of Miracles.

Ever since his stepfathers death the Romani where less afraid to leave there underground city. "Quasimodo." He looked up to see Esmeralda walking towards him. "Its been weeks since I've seen you!" Are you feeling well?

He looked down at his feet. "I…I haven't been sleeping well." Bad dreams? She asked with a frown. He nodded. "Come with me." She said leading him towards a tent. She motioned to a chair. "Take a seat." He sat down looking across the table at her a crystal ball sat in the center.

"Give me you hand." W-Why? Trust me. He nervously held out his hand as she traced the lines on his palm. Hmm nothing new. Wait. What? W-What is it? Her eyes widened in shock. "You have a great destiny ahead of you." W-What does that mean? I….I don't know that's all I could read.

Let me check my crystal ball. She looked at it puzzled. "What!" What is it? There's nothing. She sighed I have a better idea. "You said you cant remember your dreams right?" Y-Yes? She held up an amethyst pendant on a gold chain. "Do you want to remember."

He looked at her puzzled at first then his eyes widened. "Your going to try to hypnotize me?" She nodded. "Will….Will it work?" I don't know. "But this is the only way you'll remember." Are you sure you want to do this? She asked him. Do it. She nodded. follow me.

A few hours later He sat in a wagon with Esmeralda and Phoebus staring at him intently. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Phoebus said. "It has to!" Are you ready she asked Quasimodo who sat on a bed in the corner. D-Do it."

He laid down as Esmeralda swung the pendent back and forth over his head. "Relax let your eyelids get heavy." Let your body relax. "When I count to ten you'll be asleep." One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine….Ten.

As soon as she said ten his body went limp. "Quasimodo can you hear me?" Y-Yes. Good, now what do you see. "I-Its dark, It sounds as if there's a battle going on around me, but I cant see anything. He began hyperventilating clearly frightened.

"Quasimodo its alright I'm here just focus on my voice." Do you see anything? Quasimodo looked around at the crushing darkness. "I cant see; Please Esmeralda I'm scared!" Its alright I'm here she said squeezing his shoulder.

Quasimodo could see an eery green glow coming from behind him. He saw large glowing green eyes glaring at. He panicked. He tried to get away, but glowing green strands shot out from the darkness wrapping around his body.

He screamed in pain. Quasimodo! He struggled against something invisible as his friends tried to wake him up. Quasimodo curled into a terrified ball crying. Suddenly the darkness began to fade as it grew brighter and brighter.

He stood in a crystal chamber lit by an unearthly light. He saw a women standing on a ledge that reached out into nothing. He could not see her face but she a strange aura about her. Her body seemed to glow as if she weren't entirely human.

"Quasimodo?" What do you see? A-A girl. A girl with a sword. "Who are you?" She turned her head slightly her eyes glowing with a blue light. She said One word. "She-Ra. He gasped awake shaking.

"Quasi are you alright?" What happened? "You kept saying a name." Who's She-Ra? I-I…I don't know. It was strange. I-I don't want to talk about it Alright! "Can we just forget about it ok!" He sighed. I-I'm sorry I'm just tired. "You should get some rest my friend." Stay here for the night. Please.

He nodded. A-Alright. That night he dreamt the same dream over and over again. The glowing eyes. She-Ra everything. It haunted him never letting him rest. He still had no idea who She-Ra was!? Who was she? What did she want? Why did he keep seeing her in his dreams. Little did he realize he would soon find out the truth!

A dark eery forest stood silent and dark. Not a sound could be heard. However there was a problem….half of the trees were broken and Frozen. A dark surge of magic had frozen half of the trees in the Whispering woods. Leaving the kingdom of Brightmoon vulnerable to an attack from their enemy the Horde. The Horde was evil and cruel. They hurt innocent people and they loathed all that was good. Which is why Adora needed to stop them!

The blonde-haired girl looked slightly annoyed as she looked at one of her friends. "Bow are we there yet!" Be patient will you! "Were almost there." I wonder what this anomaly is? Said Glimmer her pink and purple hair sparkling.

They made there way through some bushes until they came across a clearing. There. Bow pointed to a swirling blue portal. "What….What is it?" Adora said shocked. "It….It looks like some sort of portal. "Said bow. "Yeah but a portal to where? Glimmer asked.

"I say we investigate." Relax guys its fine. They followed her through the portal only to find themselves in a large city. What is this place? Bow asked confused. I…I don't know? She looked behind where the portal had been. It was gone.

"Well that's just great!" How are we going to get back! Relax Glimmer we'll figure something out. No I'm Not going to relax, my mothers going to be worried sick if we don't show back up at the palace.

Can you teleport. She balled her fist trying to concentrate and gave an annoyed groan. Ugh! I cant! Don't you guys see?! "There's no magic here!" Do you think we can open the portal again? Bow asked. "I don't know but we should right now focus on blending in."

"Adora's right, we should find disguises." We don't know who we can trust here. Once they Changed there clothes they explored the city. Its Beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Said glimmer awed.

The friends soon met a young women named Esmeralda who let them stay with her people. Adora however was restless she had sensed something in this city the moment they'd arrived….and she wanted to find out what it was!

She snuck out of the underground city and onto the streets. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger she soon realized whatever she was sensing was coming from the church. Quietly she crept into the church staring at the stained-glass windows and vaulted ceiling in disbelief.

Whatever she was sensing was upstairs. She walked up the stairs that led to the towers slowly her heart hammering in her chest. What was she going to find? What if there was something dangerous up here? What if…The stairs ended. In front of her was a large wooden door. "I can do this." She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Quasi gets new friends and overcomes his shyness however danger is lurking around every corner and soon he will learn not everything is as it seems and soon his adventure will begin! 
> 
> Enjoy! ☺😁😁💖

Quasimodo sat on a beam resting his head on the hard wood, the same dream coming back to haunt him. The cruel glowing green eyes and the strange and beautiful warrior who continued to appear in his dreams.

"Hello?" He awoke startled. He looked down at the loft below him. He saw a young girl about his own age. The seventeen-year-old frowned slightly puzzled. Who was this girl? Was she lost? He Climbed down to the floor below to get a better look.

She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, a red over shirt a grey skirt and red boots. A red scarf covered her blonde hair. He leaned at to get a closer look at her but instantly regretted it when the floorboards creaked underneath his feet.

He ducked deeper into the shadows as she turned to look in his direction. "Who's there?" Y-You shouldn't be here. He clamped his hand down on his mouth, but it was to late. "Who are you?" I should ask you the same question. "You're the one trespassing in my home!"

"Your home?" Adora's eyes widened in shock as she immediately realized what she was doing. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was someone up here. W-Who….Who are you. "I am the bell ringer." Of course! How could she be so stupid! Someone had to ring the bells of the church and it made perfect sense that he lived within the church walls so he could ring the bells every day.

However she still had that strange feeling. The same feeling that had led her here in the first place. Was it him she'd sensed? But if so then why? She could see the distorted outline of a person hiding in the shadows. That's odd. Why is he hiding?

Can you come into the light where I can see you. The figure seemed to step back further into the shadows when she asked him to come into the light. I….I cant. "What? Why not"? I…I don't want to scare you.

I'm not scared of anything. "Y-You would be…When you see me." What do you mean? "I'm…..I'm not normal." I-I'm ugly. A-A monster. What! Adora said shocked. Who….Who told you that? My….My stepfather.

"Well whatever he told you was wrong." How do you know? "You don't even know what I look like." I don't need to see you to know your not a monster. If you were you would have attacked me as soon as I entered the tower. But you didn't. "So you are not a monster!"

She swore she heard his voice crack slightly as he spoke. T-Thank you. Please come out. The eighteen-year-old held out her hand to the shadows giving the stranger a reassuring smile. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her smaller hand as she led him into the light.

She gave a kind smile. "See now that wasn't so hard now. Was it?" A look of surprise was plastered to the deformed boys face. "Y-Your…..Your not afraid?" She raised a puzzled eyebrow at him. No why would I be?

He smiled looking somewhat relieved. He had a new friend. Here was a girl who was just as kind and understanding as Esmeralda and like her she wasn't afraid of him. "What's your name?" He looked up at her confused. W-What? Your name? I asked what your name was?

O-Oh. Q-Quasimodo. She smiled intrigued by his unique name. "Its unique I like it." Its nice to meet you Quasi my names Adora. Quasi smiled. Adora. Such a beautiful name. Over the next few hours they talked Adora told him about her friends and he showed her the bells and his carvings. However the time soon came for her to leave. "Its getting late, I better head back to the Court of Miracles. "The Court?" You wouldn't happen to know Esmeralda would you?"

Yeah. Why do you ask? Oh just wondering. She….She's a friend of mine. Oh ok. Maybe if you don't mind I could bring my friends tomorrow. "I-I-I-I don't know. Oh that's ok maybe another time. He gave a timid nod.

She waved at her new friend as she left the tower. She felt sorry for her Quasimodo he seemed so sweet, but he seemed so shy. She decided not to tell her friend about him just yet. She'd wait till he was more comfortable.

Two weeks passed Adora visited her friend every day. However Glimmer had become suspicious of her friends odd behavior and followed her to the church that day. She hid behind a pillar and watched as Adora went upstairs.

After a few hours she left. Finally! Glimmer thought grinning. "Now, lets see what my best friend is hiding." She climbed the stairs and entered the cold tower. Quasimodo stood in the rafters cleaning the bells unaware that there was a yet another stranger in his tower.

Glimmer looked around the tower in awe. She stared at the wooden model and the stained-glass mobile in shock. Who made all this? Certainly not Adora. Which meant….Someone lived up here. She remembered hearing rumors about the so-called bell ringer of Notre dame while dancing with Esmeralda on the streets yesterday.

"She wasn't sure what the story was." All Esmeralda had told her was that the bell ringer had saved her life once. Could that be who Adora was visiting? The Bell ringer. Before she could think more about it three carvings caught her eye.

Two of them where of Esmeralda and Phoebus. It made sense that the women and her husband knew the bell ringer seeing as she claimed he saved her life. But the last carving…..Was Adora. She really was visiting this mysterious bell ringer.

But why didn't she tell her and Bow. Surly she wouldn't have minded making a new friend. She heard a squeak from above her head. Someone was up in the rafters! She jumped slightly accidently Knocking over a wooden carving. It looked different then the others. It was a carving of a man with messy red hair and a crooked back.

She heard footsteps above her and quickly hid behind a pillar. She saw a boy about Adora's age step from the shadows. She couldn't see his face because his back was to her, but she could see his twisted back and his fiery red hair.

He pulled out a wooden stool and sat down his large hand delicately picking up a small knife as he began to carve something from a small chunk of wood. She stepped forward from her hiding spot in an attempt to get a closer look when she stepped on a loose floorboard.

She gasped stepping back hoping he hadn't heard her. But he had. He set down his carving tool and the wood and turned around. She stifled a gasp as she finally saw his face. His twisted face contorted into an angry expression. "W-Who's there!" Show yourself. She felt nervous and guilty as she slowly stepped from her hiding place.

The strange boys anger seemed to vanish replaced by what Glimmer could only assume Was…. fear. The strange boy backed away bumping into the table his eyes wide with fear. I-I-I. Glimmer instantly felt terrible. This boy was strange that was true, but he was harmless. He looked as if he was terrified of her!

She walked towards him and he backed away stumbling towards the shadows to hide. Wait! Quasimodo froze when he looked at the strange purple haired girl. Her hand held his arm he looked at her nervously and relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry." I didnt mean to frighten you." What's your name? Q-Quasimodo. She smiled. She pulled over near the carving table as she sat down across from him. "Did you make these?" Uh m-most of them. Even this one she said holding up Adora's carving.

Oh….Yes. "I wish Adora had at least told me instead of lying to me." Y-Your one of Adora's friends! He said realizing who she was. Your right. My names-Glimmer! They turned to see Adora standing near the ladder. What….What are you doing here?

"You could have told me about your new friend." She said motioning to him. "I-Its my fault." I-I was afraid of talking to strangers. "It's alright, were all friends now. Said Glimmer smiling at Quasimodo.

Adora! "Oh no not again!" Thought. "Well it looks like there's one more stranger you need to meet." Said Glimmer walking towards the ladder. "You coming." Quasimodo looked nervously between the two. Its ok. Said Glimmer. "My friend Bow is really nice." I promise. Quasi nodded and followed Adora and Glimmer down the ladder.

"There you guys are I was wondering-His paused when he saw the strange boy hiding nervously behind his friends. "Bow this is Quasimodo, Quasi this is our friend Bow." H-Hello. He said shyly. "So this is that new friend you mentioned before you ran off." Said Bow looking over at Adora. "Nice to meet you."

He said shaking Quasimodo's hand. N-Nice to meet you to. He said shocked that the boy was being nice to him. That evening the three left the church, spirits high glad to have a new friend. However they failed to notice the gleaming blue and green feline eye's staring at them from a nearby ally.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter i hope you like it as much as I do! Enjoy

Quasimodo stood on the balcony staring down at the world below. He sighed running a large hand through his red hair. He smiled however when he saw his new friends heading this way. They waved up at him and he waved back.

He would have gone mad a long time ago if it hadn't been for them. His dreams had gotten even worse! No longer did he see the beautiful warrior in his dreams. No. Only those glowing evil eyes glaring at him from the darkness. It scared him so much that he could not sleep at night.

He tried to hide it from his friends, but it wasn't easy. He was worried they'd eventually catch on. Unfortunately, they had noticed his odd behavior as of late. "Have you noticed anything unusual….About Quasi I mean.

Glimmer looked Adora confused. "What do you mean?" I don't know he seemed….weird yesterday. He looked….Drained. "The nightmares" They all turned to look at Esmeralda. "What nightmares?"

"A few weeks ago, before he met you three he….He started having nightmares." He doesn't talk about it and its not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask him yourself. As the friends started to leave Esmeralda stopped them.

"Here take these herbs" She handed Adora a small brown bag. "It might be able to put a stop to the nightmares." Thank you. The three friends traveled to the church grinning as they entered the tower.

The spent the whole day talking to their friend he gave them carving he had made of them as a gift. However that night was different then the rest of the nights that month. "Quasi Esmeralda told us about the nightmares."

Quasi bit his quivering lip. "I-I-I-I didn't want to worry you." Quasi were your friends! Glimmer said looking hurt. "You should have told us sooner!" Glimmer! Adora said shocked by her friends outburst. N-No Glimmers right I-I should have told you sooner.

Adora mixed the herbs from the bag into a cup of water and warmed it over a candle. Once it was warm enough she handed the cup to him. "Esmeralda said these herbs should help you sleep." Quasimodo wrinkled his nose at the smell of the strange tea.

"It might not smell the best but if it gets rid of your nightmares it couldn't hurt to try." Right? Said Bow. He nodded and looked down at the cup before drinking the entire contents of the cup. He gagged slightly looking slightly nauseous and set the cup down.

"How do you feel?" Adora asked him. T-Tired. He said giving a small yawn. "Good you should get some rest." We'll be downstairs if you need us. Said Adora. Quasi smiled as his eye lids fluttered closed.

However things got much, much worse! Adora woke to Glimmer shaking her awake. "Adora its Quasi!" Hurry! Adora bolted up as she ran up the stairs. She heard Quasi's frightened Cries coming from the corner of the room.

It was almost like he was fighting something Invisible. "Quasi wake up!" She shouted shaking his shoulders. He gasped waking up pulling away from her. However when he saw Adora sitting in front of him he cried throwing his arms around her much to her surprise.

A-Adora. "Quasi what happened it should have worked." I-I-I…..I saw you die. What? A-All of you. Glimmer kneeled next to her friend. "It was just a bad dream, no ones going anywhere." The three friends hugged their new friend, and he had no more dreams that night.

All except for one. He looked around the crystal chamber in awe. His eyes widened in shock at the figure in front of him. S-She-Ra. She did not turn around instead she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello Quasimodo" He stared at her shocked. H-How do you know my name? "I know more than you think." She flickered as she slowly turned around her form changing. The blonde-haired warrior was gone in her place was a strange women with pale blue skin.

She looked slightly transparent almost like a ghost. W-Who….Who are you? "You will learn soon enough." The room started to grow brighter and brighter as she started to fade away. Wait! Quasi woke with a gasp.

Quasimodo looked around the dark room, his friends still asleep. He sighed as he closed his eyes and thought about what he'd seen. Who was that strange women? Why did she seem so familiar? What did she mean by "You will learn soon enough." What if…..What if these weren't dreams! What if they were visions.

But visons of what? The future? Was that….Thing with the glowing eyes a real threat?! He shuddered. He had a feeling things were about to change. And how right he was. That morning Adora woke to Glimmer's excited voice.

"Adora wake up!" Uh what time is it? "You'll never believe what I found! She grabbed Adora's arm as she teleported out of the church. Adora looked shocked. "You can teleport again?" I know right." And look what else I found she said pointing to a glowing portal. Similar to the one that had brought them here.

Bow came out of the portal much to Adora's surprise. "You'll be happy to know that this portal leads directly back to the whispering woods. It means….We can finally go home. Said glimmer happily. "But what about Quasi?" Adora said looking sad that they Would have to leave their new friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot." We Should tell him the truth guys said Bow. "We already told Esmeralda and Phoebus yesterday." He's our friend he deserves to know truth. Bows right, said Glimmer. I-I know.

As they got they got closer to the church Adora felt more and more anxious. Something felt….Off. Adora tightened her grip on the sword of protection. She was glad she had brought it. Something told her she would need it. "Something wrong!"

"Are you sure?" Said glimmer looking at the tower worriedly. I can feel it. Adora ran past her friends into the church and up the stairs. Adora! Wait! Adora burst into the bell tower as she called her friends name. Quasimodo! A-Adora.

She turned to see Quasi standing behind her. He looked so scared. Quasi? Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw clawed hands wrap around his neck. "Hey Adora." Purred a silky yet rough voice.

Adora Watched as the cat human hybrid who had been her best step from the shadows. Her blue and yellow eyes narrowed. "You look surprised to see me." What didn't you mis me. She said mockingly.

Carta. Let him go! Hmmm. "Maybe I will maybe I wont." Not that it matters. "I'm not here for him." She raised her clawed hand and slashed her sharp claws across his face. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. She stood over him victoriously. A cruel grin plastered over her face.

He looked up at the strange cat human hybrid shocked. Who was she? What did she want? What had Adora called her? Carta. That name…He'd heard Adora mention it only once. When she had first said her name it sounded strange but considering what she looked like it made sense.

Adora tightened her grip on the sword glaring at her ex best friend. The cat girl simply chuckled. "Your still carrying that stupid sword huh?" Why don't you use it already? Unless….He doesn't know. Carta grinned. "He doesn't know, does he." Ha some friend you are.

Quasi! Quasimodo saw Glimmer and bow behind Adora. "R-Run get out of here!" He shouted. Duck! Glimmer shouted ducked as a ball of glittering purple energy came hurtling at Carta. Knocking her off her feet.

Quasi stared at his friend in shock. How did she do that. It was almost like….Magic! Adora drew the sword from her belt and raised it above her head. "For the honor of Greyskull!" There was a blinding flash of light and were Adora once stood was….She ra!

Quasi was shocked. Adora was the beautiful warrior he'd seen in his dreams. She was She-Ra! All this time She-Ra had been here, and he'd never realized it till now. Sure her hair was slightly lighter, and it wasn't pulled up in a ponytail like the one he'd seen, and her clothes were slightly different, but She was still She-Ra!

Carta yawned clearly bord. Cute. But it doesn't matter. Were done here. Bye Adora. She slammed her hand on a bracelet on her wrist and disappeared. How'd she do that? Asked Glimmer. Adora turned to see Quasimodo staring at her shocked.

"Quasi…I can explain-She-Ra." He eyes widened shocked. W-What did you say. "Your….Your her….The warrior I saw in my dreams. She-Ra. He fainted much to the surprise of his friends. Quasimodo woke in the Court of Miracles. The concerned faces of his friends staring back at him.

How are you feeling Esmeralda asked worriedly patting a damp cloth against the cut on his face. Esmeralda turned to look at Adora. "Did you tell him yet?" We were going to, but an old friend paid me a visit. She said tightening her grip on the sword. "I'll leave you alone then you have much to talk about.

Quasimodo looked at his friends. "Quasi-Who was that!?" A-An old friend. Was that the one you told me about. Y-Yes her name is Carta. He sighed. "I suppose we both have Questions that need answering."

"Another planet!" He stared at them shocked. And another timeline to said Glimmer. Humans from earth landed on our world years ago after there planet was destroyed. Quasimodo looked distressed by the news.

What happened? T-To the settlers. No one knows said Glimmer. We didn't even know who they were until we found the portal that led us to Earth. "We just called them the First ones." A-And She-Ra? She's supposed to bring balance to Etheria. "I wasn't the first, There was another before me named Mara."

Y-You should have told me. We didn't think you would believe us even if we told you. Said Adora frowning. T-There's more, said Glimmer. "We found a portal that leads back to our world." Were leaving tonight.

Quasimodo stared at his friends shocked realizing he might never see them again! That night Quasimodo paced back in forth in the bell tower. Esmeralda and Phoebus looked at worriedly. I-I don't know what to do. "I-I have to go with them!"

Are you sure? Quasimodo nodded. I have to! "Those dreams weren't dreams they were visions I know that more then ever!" She-Ra is proof of that. "I want to help them save there world." I-I'm….I'm tired of hiding…..I'm tired of being a cowered! Quasi your not-Yes I am! He sighed looking sadly at his friends. We'll miss you. Said Phoebus. If this is something you need to do then do it! We support you. Quasi gave a tearful smile hugging his friends. Thanks guys. I-Ill miss you.

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer stood in front of the portal. Ready? Adora asked her friends. They both nodded as the stepped closer to the portal. WAIT! Adora turned to see Quasimodo rushing toward them.

Adora stared at her friend Shocked. "Quasi what are you-I'm coming with you." What? No its to dangerous. I don't care! I want to help you save your world. I-I'm tired of hiding. I'm done hiding in that tower I want to make a difference.

"Quasi-Adora those dreams I've been having. Those weren't dreams they were visions!" "Somethings been calling to me and whatever it is its in Etheria." I know it is. So whatever you say or do you are not stopping me!

Adora looked at her friend clearly impressed. "Alright then what are you waiting for." She held out her hand to him and he took it. The four friends stood staring at the portal. Ready? Glimmer asked him.

He smiled. Ready! Together the four of them stepped through the portal and into a world of Adventure! However things did not go according to plan.

Adora woke with a pounding headache her ears ringing. What happened? She looked around the clearing her friends sat nearby looking slightly confused. W-What happened? Glimmer asked. The portal must have been unstable, said Bow.

Were lucky we held hands otherwise the portal would separated us. Uh oh. What's wrong Glimmer. It was then that Adora realized why she was worried. "Uh Guys…Where's Quasi!"

Quasimodo's ears were ringing he sat up looking at his surroundings dazed. "W-Where-It was then that he remembered. "Etheria!" This is Etheria! I made it! I'm here! But….Where are my friends?!

He looked around starting to panic. Adora! Glimmer! B-Bow! Where were they?! The forest around him looked dead. Some of the tree's were cracked and covered in ice. What….What happened here?

"Quasimodo." He flinched. The voice grew louder calling out to him like the song of a siren. He saw a glow coming from behind him. He pushed his way through the trees to find a clearing surrounded by tree's. Somehow the ice hadn't touched them.

Sticking up out of the ground covered in vines….Was a sword. "A-A sword that's odd did Adora loose hers when we came through the portal?" He looked closer realizing it wasn't Adora's sword. The gem was green instead of blue. It looked like an emerald maybe. But it was almost identical.

He reached to touch the sword not being able to control himself. It was like the sword was controlling him. As his hand touched the pommel of the sword there was a flash of bright light. He had a vision of the same blue skinned women again. However it was the last vision that surprised him.

He saw a warrior in gleaming silver armor standing on a hill. Spreading out behind his back were a pair of large white wings, the sunlight making them glow. The Warrior even held the same sword he was touching now. However the warrior turned to look at him and quasi was shocked to see his own face staring back.

The voice of the blue skinned women echoed in his head. "Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek out its heroes!" Quasimodo. The voice whispered his name. Quasi! Quasimodo jumped startled by Adora's voice.

He looked nervously at the sword. "What did you see? I…I don't know. Wow this sword looks exactly like yours Adora. It does. Said Adora shocked. "Uh guys we have company!" Glimmer shouted running into the clearing."

A large spherical creature followed behind her several following behind the first. What are they! Quasi asked. Horde robots. Said bow. And a lot of them. This won't be easy. He had to agree with his friends this wouldn't be easy. His friends had somewhat described the technology of their world before they came was still strange to him but he was ready to protect his friends! 

Adora drew her sword. "For the honor of-But before she could get the sentence out the robot knocked her backwards with its long arm.

Quasimodo ran to help his friends but was knocked back by another bot. My friends are in danger. What am I going to do. "I…I have to save them." He lunged at the bot but was knocked back again.

He wiped the blood from the fresh cut he now had on his lip as he tried to stand. His legs shook as he fell to the ground. I cant save them! "You can Quasimodo." A voice said in his head. He recognized it as the strange women in blue from his visions.

H-How? "Pick up the sword Quasimodo." Except your destiny. What destiny? I….I don't understand. You will soon enough. Pick up the sword….and save your friends. He picked up the sword almost dropping it several time's.

W-What do I do? "You know what to do." Quasi raised the sword above his head. Hey! He shouted at the bot. The robot turned to look at him confused. Get away from my friends. The Bot lunged at him as he shouted the phrase aloud. "For the honor of Greyskull!"

There was a blinding flash of light and the bot fell down. Standing over the robot in gleaming silver armor was Quasimodo. The other bots lunged at him, but he took them down with ease. Quasimodo walked over to Adora picking up her sword and handing it to her. "Here you might need this."

She grinned taking the sword as she joined the battle as She-Ra. Quasimodo saw familiar feline eyes staring at him from the trees. Carta! Should have guessed she'd be waiting for us here. What he wouldn't give to wipe that smug smirk off her face. He wasn't going to let fear control him anymore. Never again!

He plunged the tip of the sword into the ground a blast of powerful energy radiated out from the sword causing the robots to short circuit. Ho grinned confidently; however his victory was short lived. He cried out in pain as felt electricity rip through his body.

Carta stood over him grinning. Hey, Quasi was it? She said twirling the electric baton. "Lets get him out of here!" Carta watched Glimmer disappeared teleporting to safety. When she returned to the fright zone she was disappointed to see Entrapta watching Quasi destroying the bots over and over again.

"Would you stop that!" Sorry but that sword is just so cool! His sword's is twice as strong as She-Ra's. She glared at her annoyed. What I'm just saying. "I'll just make some improvements to the bots to withstand magnetic pulses no worry."

Yeah whatever I'm taking a nap. Well she's not wrong. Said her friend Scorpia. I mean even I'm impressed, and I wasn't even there!" Whatever, I wont underestimate him next time. Next time I'll be ready!


	4. Chapter 4: The Seraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, Quasi learns of his shocking destiny, Gets some advice from a stranger, and finally excepts his destiny and joins the rebellion!
> 
> Enjoy!

Glimmer nearly collapsed from exhaustion. It had been a while since she'd used her powers. She probably should have recharged before they had left the day before they had gone to Paris. But that didn't matter to her right now.

All that mattered to her right now was helping her injured friend. Quasimodo's connection to the sword had faltered as soon as he'd gotten injured by Carta. She needed to get him to Brightmoon as soon as possible!

Bright moons moonstone had healing properties. She had always used it magic when she needed it the most. Now…She really needed it! The trees soon began to thin out and she could see the moon stone gleaming in the distance.

We made it! Glimmer said excitedly. Were home! Quasimodo groaned blinking his tears from his bleary eyes. "Hang on my friend we're almost there." Quasimodo nodded as he leaned against his friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile in Brightmoon queen Angella paced within the castle walls. Where was her daughter?! It'd been weeks since she last saw her. Where had she gone? Suddenly one of her guards rushed into the throne room.

"Your majesty!" What is it?! She asked as if expecting the worst. "I-It's your daughter and her friends but….Their not alone." She rushed from the throne room as she exited the castle, she saw her daughter and bow and Adora approaching the castle however like the guard had said they weren't alone.

Slung between the two girl was a boy roughly around Adora's age. His hair was as red as fire and his skin was ashen white. He looked almost…I'll. Mom! Glimmer shouted her friends arm still slung over her shoulder. "We need help!"

The boy fell to the ground as she approached. Glimmer tried to help her friend stand, but he was unconscious. "Glimmer where have you been!" You've been gone for weeks I was worried I thought-She froze as she got a closer look at the boy's strange features.

"Mom I'm sorry I worried you, but we can talk about it later our friend he's…He's hurt. The angelic being sighed. "Then we must get him to the moonstone." Can you teleport? I-I-I think so. "very well, I will meet you up there."

Glimmer teleported her and her friends up to the top of the tower collapsing to the ground exhausted. Glimmer! The queen rushed to her daughter. "Are you alright?" I'm fine mom but we have more important things to worry about.

Together Glimmer and her mother helped the boy to stand as he collapsed on the table built directly underneath the moonstone. Glimmer placed the sword next to him and the queen's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom?" What's wrong? "T-That sword….Where did you find it?" We found it in the Whispering woods, why? Do you know something about it? Adora asked. I-The queen cleared her throat. We should let your friend rest. We have much to talk about. "I will be waiting for you in the meeting room and the other princesses are already here as well."

"Your friends will want to know where you've been." Glimmer looked at her mother and then at Bow and Adora. "He'll be fine Glimmer." Besides your mothers right! We owe our friends an explanation. Glimmer nodded.

Ok. "Your right we owe them some sort of explanation as to why we were gone so long." That evening as the sun set over Brightmoon the story of their adventure came to light. "So, he's a first one?" Asked Perfuma, the princess looking somewhat shocked.

Human actually but yes, he came from the same planet the first ones did. We translated some of their langue from a ruin we'd found a few weeks ago. It's version of one of the many languages the first ones spoke on their planet.

But it's much newer and updated seeing as they left their planet such a long time ago. Plus he was able to use the sword which makes it clearer than ever that the first ones originally came from earth.

"Where is he now?" asked Frosta the youngest of the princesses. "He's resting." Said Adora. We….We got ambushed on our way here and he got hurt." Yes, but he's fine. Said Glimmer. Besides, he needs to rest. You'll all get to meet him later. However later couldn't come soon enough.

Quasimodo opened his eyes. He was in the same crystal chamber however the room looked slightly different than before. The room almost seemed to be shrouded in darkness. "hello Quasimodo."

Quasimodo turned around coming face to face with the strange blue skinned woman. "W-Who….Who are you?" She almost seemed to smile but only briefly as her features once again became devoid of emotion. I….Am Light Hope.

Light Hope. So that was her name. W-What do you want from me? What is the sword for?! What's happening to me?! You will find out soon enough. "Adora will bring you to meet me when the time is ready." Goodbye Quasimodo. No wait!

Quasimodo gasped awake his eyelids fluttering open. A bright light nearly blinded him as he opened his eyes. He was lying on a white marble table a gleaming stone shined brightly above him.

Quasimodo felt slightly groggy as he attempted to stand eventually after the second attempt, he gave up sitting on the edge of the table. Next to him was the sword. So, it wasn't a dream. I really did all that!

He remembered Carta's cold gleaming eyes and he shuddered. He remembered the night they had left for Etheria he remembered the numerous amount of questions he asked. He still remembered some of the things she had told him.

Like her childhood growing up in the horde. She had told him about her adopted mother, a sorceress named shadow weaver. She had told him how Shadow weaver had manipulated and abused both her and Carta. However, it seemed like Carta was the only one who had suffered at all seeing as the sorceress preferred Adora to her. It was no wonder Adora left. However, it made him wonder. Was Carta really evil?

Shadow Weavers abuse and manipulation reminded him to much of his own childhood and how Frollo had treated him. However, unlike Adora all that mental and verbal abuse must have made Carta snap.

There was part of him that believed deep down that there was a part of Carta that was still good and another that wanted to hate her. He shook his head. "I'm not going to worry about her right now." She's not here.

He looked up at the brilliant gemstone above his head. This must be Brightmoon. Glimmer's kingdom. Which meant his friends were definitely here! He got to his feet his legs shook slightly but he wasn't going to let it stop him from finding his friends.

Behind him was a stone walkway. He followed the path trying his best not to look down. As he got closer, he saw that the path led directly to the palaces main entrance. There weren't any guards. But he didn't want to be here when they found him.

However, he soon found a small door that allowed him access to the castle. He crept down the empty halls nervously. Where was everyone. Where were his friends. However, as he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

A group of guards stood at the end of the hall. As soon as they saw him their eyes narrowed. Hey! You! Quasimodo didn't hesitate as he ran down the vast halls, he was so scared he barely paid attention as he flew past Adora and Glimmer.

Quasi wait! Adora called out to her friend but he was already gone. Glimmer held up her hand to the guards. "It's alright he's a friend." Let us handle this. Quasimodo could barley think straight. He soon heard Adora call his name.

He turned to see his friends behind him. "Quasi its ok." Said Adora in attempt to calm her friend. "A-Adora." His vision swam he began seeing everything in doubles. He shouldn't have left that tower even all that running he'd just done had been a big mistake.

He swayed slightly before crashing to the ground. The only sound he could hear was the pounding of his own heart. He opened his eyes only for a few seconds the face of what could only be an angel stared down at him.

Quasimodo gasped awake he sat on small bed in a bright and cheery room. Sunlight filtered through the windows. Quasimodo saw his friends sitting across from him. "How are you feeling?" Adora asked giving him a gentle smile.

"I-I'm fine." You had us really worried. Said Glimmer. I-I'm sorry. "Its alright none of that matters your better now." Said Bow Smiling. How long have I been out? Only two days. Said Glimmer.

T-Two day! "Its fine." Besides there are more important things to worry about. He looked at Glimmer confused. "L-Like what?" Glimmer sighed. "My mother wanted to speak with you." When you were better that is.

Quasimodo stared at her in shock. W-What? Quasimodo looked increasingly nervous. "G-Glimmer, I-I-I don't kn-It will be fine." Trust me. She tossed him what looked like an apple. "Here, you need to eat something." We don't want you fainting on us again.

He nodded taking a bite of the apple. After they were sure he wasn't going to faint again the friends left the room. The soon arrived at a small door. He reached hesitantly to open it but stopped.

"It will be fine Quasi" Yeah Queen Angella is the kindest person ever said bow. Quasi gulped. "I can do this!" He thought silently to himself as he opened the door.

He had been expecting the throne room however he was surprised to find himself in some sort of meeting room. Sitting around the table were other girls about Adora and glimmers ages the youngest being eleven. They turned to look his way as he and his friends entered the room.

However, his gaze however fell on the figure standing at the front of the table. He stared at the angelic queen as she approached the group. She gave him a kind smile. Hello. Quasimodo isn't it? That is your name? The boy nodded nervously.

"The sword." He looked at her confused. "May I see it?" Hesitantly he handed it over. She looked the blade over as if trying to find a hidden secret. She looked up at him. "Do you….Know….What this is?" A-A sword. He said suddenly feeling like an idiot.

The other girls or the other princesses' if he had to assume all laughed at his slightly dumb answer. She smiled then sighed. She looked back up at him worry lining her face. "You know of She-Ra, Yes? He nodded.

She sighed. She-Ra is not the only protector of Etheria. He looked at her confused. "Do you know the name of the one before Adora?" Quasimodo nodded. M-Mara. "Her name was Mara." She nodded.

"Yes, however when Mara and her people first came here two swords were made almost identical to one another." You see Mara had a brother. A twin brother actually. "B-But what does that have to do with me?"

She motioned them all to follow. She pulled one of the light sconces out the back of the room and the wall moved away to reveal a set of stairs. They followed her down the flight of stairs into a secret chamber.

"Glimmer, darling you wouldn't mind-Glimmer used her magic to light the room." At the very center of the room was a mural of two figures one was obviously She-Ra but the other was a complete stranger and yet somehow it seemed familiar somehow.

"That one's She-Ra, but who's the other?" Like I said Mara had a twin brother his name…...Was Marko. While his sister was known as She-Ra his people called him…...The Seraph. Seraph. Quasimodo said mesmerized his fingertips brushing the mural.

"He looks like an angle." Said one of the other princesses. Yeah, like you mom. Glimmer said. She smiled. "Yes, in their language Seraph was a word that meant Angle." Are you saying this Seraph guy had wings! Said Adora shocked.

"Yes, he did." Quasi instantly remembered his vision in the forest. He remembered what he'd done. What did all this mean?! Do you understand now boy? He turned to look at her nervously. "I-I-The sword chose you. "she said handing him the sword.

"I don't know why it chose you, but it did." You….Are the next Seraph. Quasimodo took the sword looking at his own reflection. N-No. What? Quasi are you alrig- I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. "I-I'm not any of this….This Seraph or whatever he was called!"

"Look I barely knew Etheria existed until a few days ago." T-This has to be a mistake. "I'm afraid it is no mistake." The queen said. "The sword chose you." He shook his head. I-I-I'm sorry but it chose wrong. This is your destiny. You cant ignore it for long. I-Please we need you. The rebellion needs you "I'm sorry I…I just need time to think!"

Quasimodo ran past them up the stairs. "Quasi wait!" Quasimodo was halfway up the stairs when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked back to see Adora's worried eyes. "Please!" Don't go. He smiled.

"I-I'm sorry but I need some time to myself." I need to clear my head. "I'll come back I promise I just….I just need to think alright?" He tugged his arm free from her grip as he ran from the room. He ran down the empty halls running past a group of guards who this time didn't even bother to stop him.

"Quasi wait!" But the boy wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon as he ran into the ice-covered woods. Adora sighed. "What am I going to do?" She then got a brilliant idea. She let out a high-pitched whistle.

The trees rustled as a large white horse soared over the treetops. "You called?" Said her mount and best friend swift wind." The winged unicorn blew a strand of his red and orange mane out of his face. "So, what can old swift wind do for you today." The horse frowned when he noticed how worried she looked. "I need you to do me a favor."

Quasimodo ran as far away from Brightmoon as he possibly could. He finally grew tired as he leaned against a tree panting. He looked around at his surroundings realizing that he was completely lost.

He walked through the unfamiliar forest looking for anything familiar. He sat down on a rock. "This is impossible!" I might as well face it I'm completely lost. He froze. He heard what sounded like wings beating against the wind.

He jumped of the rock just as a winged horse landed on it. "Need a little help?" He stared at the horse shocked. "Y-You're a horse a-and your talking!" He sighed. Not again. Yes, I can talk. He stared at the creature skeptically.

"Who….Who are you?" The horse grinned. "I am swift wind." The strange boy eyed him suspiciously. He sighed. "I'm a friend of Adora's she sent me to….Well to-If She sent you to bring me back you can forget it!" I'm not going back! A-At least not yet.

"Actually, she just sent me to keep an eye on you." The boy sighed slightly annoyed as he tried to walk away. "She would do something like that." I told her I needed to be on my own! Why? Swift wind asked following him.

"I-I….I need answers." I want to know why of all people the sword chose me? "Hmm….You know that is a good question." Said swift wind. But how are you going to figure it out? I-Quasi stopped to think.

"How am I going to get the answers I need?" Then he remembered her. Light hope of course! If anyone had answers it wad her! "I-I need to find light hope!" He said as he started to walk of yet again.

Swift wind flew in front of him his rainbow-colored wings wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a second how do you know about Light Hope'' I saw her in a vision now can you get out of my way! However Swift Wind blocked him again.

"Hold on there kid!" You still don't know how to use that sword. And besides, you should wait for Adora to take you. I don't think your ready for light hope just yet. "Then what am I supposed to do then?!"

"Well, if you need some form of answers or at least some advice then I've got the perfect place." W-Where? You'll see. Come on! Said Swift Wind as he ran off into the woods. Swift Wind! Wait come back! Quasimodo said as he chased after the horse.

After a few hours Swift Wind slowed down. "We're here." He used his horn to move a bush a few branches to reveal on old ramshackle hut. Swift wind turned to look at his new friend. "Now I've got to warn you she can be a bit….Well forgetful so If she calls you by a different name don't freak out, she does this a lot.

Suddenly an old women stepped from the hut. She looked slightly dazed as she hummed to herself. He stepped forward to get a closer look and accidently stepped on a twig. She stopped sweeping at looked up at the bushes were they hid.

"Hm? Did you hear something?" She said seemingly talking to herself. "Yes, I did, too." Who's there?! Swift Wind stepped from the bushes before he could stop him. "Hey, Razz, long time no see." Oh, swift wind dear it has been a long time.

Her eyes locked on him and she smiled as if she recognized him. "Oh, Marko dearie! Is that you? About time you got here." He looked at her confused. "I-I'm not- Come on now, there's no time to waste. Let's get going."

He looked at Swift wind puzzled. "She does this a lot." She always confuses Adora with Mara. He nodded as he followed the old women inside her hut. "Uh, y-you were waiting for me?" The old women chuckled. "You and your sister promised to help me pick berries, remember."

Quasimodo sighed somewhat frustrated. "L-Look, I'm sorry, b-but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." I….I don't know who you are. She frowned at him puzzled. "No, you don't know Madame Razz, do you?"

She gave him a sad smile. "You're not quite the same." This is the wrong time for my Mara and her brother isn't it? "Now you've got the sword, instead." Quasimodo stared at the old women shocked.

"W-Wait, w-what?" The old woman's demeanor changed back to normal as she smiled cheerfully. "Ah! Well, never mind. You're here now, and there's still berries to be picked." Quasi sighed and looked back at swift wind.

"Just go with it alright." I will stay here until you get back. He nodded. O-Ok. He followed the old woman through the woods as he tried his best to keep up. "Hey, uh, you've said something about the sword." Have you seen it before? I mean both of them do you know what there for?

"Don't ask such silly questions, Marko." You know you and your sister bring those swords with you wherever you go. He sighed aggravated. "I'm not—Okay. How long have you been living out here in the woods alone?"

The old woman gave him a puzzled look then started laughing. Alone? Me? "Oh, no! I'm not alone." I've got Broom here, and my friend Loo-Kee, too! "But he's always hiding." She whispered as she walked through a bush.

"Oh, good, she's got an imaginary friend." He froze as he stepped into the clearing. He stared at the strange ruin in shock. W-What is this place? Trust me you don't want to go in there. W-what why?

The old women sighed. "Not ready yet." She touched the surface of the ruin and a light flashed above him as a holographic projection of stars appeared in the sky above him. S-Stars? "Oh, we used to come here to look at the stars." Do you remember, Marko? You would always beg your sister to let you tag along. She said chuckling.

He stared at the stars with wide eyes. "They're all gone now." What happened to the stars? Quasimodo shook his head a strange feeling filling his heart. Tears streamed down his face. "I-I've seen them before. I know all of this somehow."

He had a vision. He saw a sky filled with stars and heard the laughter of an infant. He shook his head. Madame Razz however looked completely unfazed. She stood eating a handful of berries that she'd picked from somewhere.

"W-What is this?" What's h-happening to me? She seemed to ignore him simply continuing to eat her berries. "L-Look, I know you brought me here for a reason!" He said pleading. "If you know something about the sword, about me, you need to tell me!" She looked at him wide eyed and he hoped she would finally give him the answers he needed however he was sorely mistaken.

"I brought you here to pick berries, and your basket's still empty." He groaned annoyed. This wasn't going anywhere. "So, come on, silly." She grabbed his arm dragging him deeper into the woods.

A few hours later She seemed to be getting faster as she got farther and farther ahead of him. Wait! "W-Will you slow down?" Eh? "What's that, dearie?" I don't have my glasses; you'll have to speak up.

He sighed in frustrated. "Oh, I know you can hear me." I just—"I need you to tell me what to do!" The old women chuckled as if he'd just told a joke. "How would Madame Razz know what you should do?"

"Look, I left my whole life behind, looking for answers about where I came from and who I'm supposed to be." I'm still not even sure. I left my own world behind to help the rebellion. And know they're expecting me to be this amazing hero.

"Look I just want to do the right thing but I'm not sure what that is. They had stopped Quasi stared in shock at what lay in front of him. Where the woods would have probably continued on was a baron field with what looked to be abandoned horde war machines.

"Ah, it's the same old story, dearie." Madame Razz said shaking her head. "Wicked people destroy what they cannot control." Quasimodo was horrified by the devastation in front of him. And he began to wonder….How many innocent lives had been lost to the horde?

"They can't just do this!" He said tears streaming down his face. "The princesses used to protect this world from the horde. But at least now their finally trying." However, the horde still creeps ever closer.

"You're very like Marko you know." He was so kind and loyal but also….so afraid. "I-I'm not afraid." The old woman chuckled. "Dearie…You ran into the woods and asked the first old lady you could find what you should do!"

He blushed slightly. She had a fair point. She sighed giving him a kind smile. "No one is going to make this easy for you, dear." Stop waiting for someone to tell you what the right thing to do is.

"You're a smart boy, what do you think?" He looked at he devastation around him then looked at his reflection in the sword. "I-I think….I think I need to face my fears." That's more like it. Now come on lets head back it is getting late.

"T-Thank you for your help M-Madame Razz I couldn't have gotten over my fears without your help. Any time boy anytime. "I-I need to get back to Bright Moon." Ah, that's the spirit, dearie! Quasi turned to look back at the old woman.

"W-Will I….Will see you again?" She gave him a kind smile. "If you need me, you will always know where to find me." As she reentered her hut, he heard her mutter " Who was that boy." He chuckled. Yes, the old woman was strange, but she'd given him all the wisdom he needed.

Need a lift? Swift wind asked him. N-No. I think I'll walk. I have a lot to think about. However, as Quasimodo walked through the woods, he was unaware that he was being watched. Quasimodo sat down on a rock near a cliff edge. He could see the Palace in the distance.

"I-I still need some time to myself." Can you fly ahead to bright moon and tell Adora that I'll be there soon. Uh sure, I guess. "Take all the time you need buddy." Quasimodo sighed as he looked at his reflection in the sword.

"Can I really do this?" Can I really be the hero they need? His eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the reflection of the sword, he saw someone siting in the tree behind him. He dodged just as someone lunged at him from the top of the tree.

He turned around his eyes narrowed at an all too familiar face. "Hey, Quasi." Nice to see you again. Carta purred. "The feelings not mutual." He said tightening his grip on the sword. "If you came for a rematch you'll still lose."

Not today! Said Carta as she lunged at him with her electric baton. He blocked it with his blade as he stood his ground. Look, we don't have to fight!" Adora told me about your life growing up in the horde. I know what its like.

You know nothing! She growled knocking him backwards. He got to his feet. Y-Your wrong. "I spent my whole life being manipulated and abused by my father." You don't have to fight for the horde. "Don't you know what they've done!" All the innocent people they hurt! "How can you be ok with that!"

She growled. "Because it doesn't matter!" Don't you see! I don't care! "I don't believe that." She scoffed. You don't even know me! He laughed. "Are you kidding?" Its like looking in a mirror. "A least I didn't let all that abuse get to me like you did." At least I didn't snap. She lunged at him causing to fall over the cliff edge.

He would have fallen had she not grabbed him by the shirt. She pulled him closer until they were face to face. "I. Didn't. Snap!" She pushed him as he fell over the cliff. However, as she was leaving, she heard the sound of wings beating against the air behind her.

She turned to see Quasimodo in the same silver armor as before only this time….He had wings. The gleaming white wings stretched out behind him keeping him aloft . He landed on the edge of the cliff glaring at her his green eyes glowing.

"I'm sorry about what you had to put up with in the horde." But I'm not going to fight you. She smirked. That ok I just wanted to check out my competition. But we will meet again she said glaring at him. And next time I wont go easy on you.

She held up her wrist. You see this? "It allows me to teleport right back to the Fright Zone. Until next time. I'd say it's been fun, but it really hasn't. She slammed her hand down on the bracelet and disappeared.

Quasimodo sighed. "Why did I even bother." She's just as bad as the rest of the horde. So why did I try to reason with her if I knew she was just going to attack me? He looked behind at his newfound wings. Well, I guess I won't have to "walk" back to Brightmoon.

Adora waited nervously. Where was he? Where was he friend? Glimmer stood next her mother who sat in her throne also looking somewhat worried. Placing all that pressure on that boy had been to much. She should've waited.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the throne room. A glowing figure walked towards the throne the people gathered stared at the figure shocked. "Can it be?!" Someone whispered shocked. Adora stared at her friend astonished.

He looked just as he had when he first wielded the sword except for one major difference. A pair of gleaming white wings grew from his back. "Was this armored angle really her friend?" He kneeled in front of the throne.

"Your majesty." She smiled. "Have you thought about what I said? "I have." He said looking up at her. "I've decided to join the rebellion." Adora looked worriedly at her friend. A-are you sure? "I've seen the damage and devastation the horde has caused, and I want to put a stop to it once and for all!" The Queen smiled. "Then rise, The Rebellion accepts your allegiance Seraph, champion of power."

The crowd around him began to cheer his name over and over again. He turned back into his normal form and his friends hugged him. "Welcome to the rebellion!" Glimmer said excitedly. "What got you to change your mind?" Adora asked him. Oh, just some friendly advise from a little old lady I met in the woods. He winked and Adora realized who he was talking about.

People began to celebrate all over Etheria as the news of the rebellion's newest member spread. However, it spread too far, and it soon reached the horde. Hordak tapped his nails against his steel work bench as he waited for his second and command to arrive.

"You wanted to see me, lord Hordak." His fingers tightened on the edge of his work bench as he turned to glare at the young cat girl. "Tell me force captain Carta what is…This." He tapped a button on a nearby console as an all too familiar battle began to play on the main screen.

He paused just as Quasimodo was shown destroying one of the bots. "Do you know who this is?" She shook her head. "He's nothing important I managed to take him down anyways." And yet he's still alive he growled.

"I've heard he's joined the rebellion." They call him…The Seraph." He said scoffing at the name. "It doesn't matter we'll be ready for him next time." You better be. He growled. "I don't need this….Seraph interfering with my plans." Do I make myself clear. Yes lord Hordak she said as she walked back to her room.

She stopped by her stepmother's prison cell throwing the tray of food down at her feet. "You seem to be in a bad mood today." Want to talk about it? She closed the cell as she turned her back on the sorceress. Like I'd share anything with you.

"I've heard about the rebellions newest member." Now what was it they called him? "The Seraph." Carta went rigid. She turned to glare at her. I can take him. "Like you did the last time?" I don't need your help our you advise. Your nothing to me! "Fine." If you insist. "I'll be here if you ever want to talk the masked sorcerous said darkly. Her mask hiding the sad frown on her face as she watched her adopted daughter storm away.


End file.
